


Donnie's World

by Alenk20



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenk20/pseuds/Alenk20
Summary: After an awkward afternoon, followed by a strange question, the life of young Casey Jones will take a 360 ° turn, making known the chains of which he can be a prisoner, a prisoner of an utopia.A dispute, which changed an entire family, was managed to break it.
Kudos: 4





	Donnie's World

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and Au that I do of Rottmt, I am very nervous!  
> I hope you like the story! For more content, I usually make fanarts on my Instagram account: Alenk20

**Chapter 1: Revelation**

Leonardo's Pov

**_New York, August 4, 2018_ **

New York City was in the cold winter rain.

It was eight o'clock at night and I was looking for my brother. I had to make sure that

Every place has was registered, you know, check the alleys, look between the roofs,

those things. It was more or less at the time of hail, I needed to check the pizzeria that we always go to and finally give up on this patrol. I had noticed a strange behavior in Donatello months ago. But I decided to shut up my intuitions and get into my business first, so I ignored those signs. I checked almost the entire city of New York.

It's almost 3 in the morning. And I was about to return home when I felt a presence behind me. I didn't think to turn around, I had a bad feeling. Capable was one of those recruits of the Clan of the Foot that usually caused us problems on several-fold occasions, one knows everything on the job when it becomes repetitive. But I decided to turn around anyway. I didn't want that because of an oversight ... You know, one can get hurt by an oversight.

-Hi, brother

It was Donatello, finally. I was glad to find it. Even so, my expression changed when I saw it with… .. My sword? What was he doing with it?

-No resentments, yes?

The rain and the dark streets of New York were the only witnesses to witness the end of Leonardo.

**_13 years later, Boston, 7 pm_ **

-Happy birthday to you! -A choir of different ages made themselves heard in a room.

The birthday boy was a 12-year-old boy, named Casey Jones. Like any normal preteen, he had enjoyed all the clichés and experiences that life can give him.

-My boy, it's time to open our gift.-said his mother, conveying a feeling of joy in the environment.

Casey nodded, and prepared to open the gift, to meet what he always wanted:

-My team to play hockey !, I thought they would never give it to me!

-You know that you must be 12 years old to perform some kind of risky activity. You could hurt yourself… It's for our own good. ”His father's voice began to sound weird with the last sentence.

Why did they always repeat that phrase? Casey still didn't understand. Despite living comfortably, surrounded by technologies that facilitate the daily life of any person, he always noticed something strange.

Of course, there were androids throughout the city, which had the pretext of caring for any citizen. However, he felt the feeling that his place of origin was equal to a prison.

That feeling was always within his consciousness, arousing his curiosity even more. If you are supposed to have everything at your fingertips, why wait at that age to do some kind of activity?

-Casey! - The voice of one of his friends brought him back to reality. - Can we see your tattoo left by the  **chip** ?

-....Chip? What are you talking about?

That question was enough to make the environment uncomfortable. The guests, despite looking happy, began to whisper among themselves.

Did he say something bad? Did he say a bad word? He didn't understand, he was just talking quietly with his friends.

He felt furious. Lately everyone seemed to become strange, as if he had begun to lose control over things. It was weeks before his birthday that his parents barely talked to him, that put him in a bad mood, it had never happened before. And the mockery of the guests had helped make everything seem more ... uncertain. What rights did people have in ignoring him and now laughing in his face? He felt he should do something, but what? He put on his new Hockey mask and went to open the missing presents.

-....We are sorry! But it's too late and Casey has to rest. It was a pleasure to have come to the party! -Parents to the rescue, as always.

Casey said goodbye to his friends, but could not tell them much, the parents had made them an order of not talking to him.

It was really strange, and the worst feeling is that he didn't understand what he had done wrong.

However, what most caught his attention was about that "chip". What was it? What was it for? Why such a question alerted all the guests of his party? He didn't understand.

**_He's just a child._ **

During a long day of celebration, strange, strange and bleak, of those in which the fog and the dark color of the dawn is present, he was alone, lying, an intrigued child who, as the shadows of the night progressed, in front of the technological house of the Joneses. He didn't know why, but at the first whispers of those people who had looked at him badly, a feeling of unsustainable sadness seized him. Unsustainable, of course, because that feeling was not even recognized by that sense of curiosity, as cruel as it may seem, with which it generally receives the mind of an infant in its developmental stage.

He looked at the ceiling and remembered everything he had lived in his life so far: his house and the complex technological devices that adorned the surroundings of the home, the walks in the park, the androids caretakers in the streets that gave an alleged air of protection, and a strange figure who remembers seeing when he visited the center of his city. That was, remember someone, looking at it all calmly and in such a deep mood that it can only be compared to the food and pampering of his mother, but even so, there was also a thread of doubt in that look. He felt such coldness, such control, a melancholy mixed with madness in those eyes, that no drawing was able to capture the face of that ...  **_Mutant_ ** ?

After thinking, the boy fell asleep, starting a nightmare. The scenario was as follows: He was outside his house

Maybe it was that idea, he don't know, but suddenly he felt a terrible fear flooding him and he was sure, that mutant was there, behind him. It was as real as if he had seen it, motionless among the night light, somewhere. He started running. Those alleys drowned any attempt. His arms were banging against the walls, the movements were clumsy, and I had the impression that the floor began to oscillate even more with the violence of his movements. His breathing becames more agitated. But he didn't hear another sound than his steps.

Suddenly, Casey heard voices arguing in the room. They were his parents.

With stealth, he went to the place of the conversation, just to be filled with more doubts.

-Are you sure of the plan? It's completely suicide

-I don't give a shit, I don't want anything inside my son's body.  **_He doesn't deserve such a condemnation_ ** ! -His mother was crying, despite looking happy.

The boy had never seen his mother cry. He always saw her so calm, delighted with all the things she saw around her but ... something was wrong.

-Mom? -Casey could not stand and entered the scene

-Casey…

-Is there something wrong with me?

His mother hugged him, she couldn't let her son think it was all her fault.

Since he was born, something inside her changed. She had been one of the first generation to put on a strange chip. She knew her destiny and that of her family if Casey didn't put it on.

-..... Let's get out of this place.

Her gaze, her sure smile and with tears only let him know that ...  **_That wish would not be easy to fulfill._ **


End file.
